Alucard
by AnimeGirl64
Summary: IntergaAlucard fic.


Alucard  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. It belongs to some awesome rich guy. So please don't sue me. I don't have anything you'd want anyway. Ok on with the story  
  
Integra sits in her wheelchair watching the monitor on her desk. All is silent as she watches. Then she hears something. "Alucard I know you're there. So stop hiding." "I was wondering when you would notice. I've been standing here watching you for over an hour now." Integra looks at her servant with anger at his sly remark. She can clearly see that he's bored. "Master, I have a question for you." "What is it?" "Have you ever considered becoming a creature of darkness?" Integra was speechless at this sudden question. She knew that this would go ageist everything that she stood for. "Why don't you just read my mind?" "I have, but I want to hear what you have to say." "Get Out!" "Yes, Master, but my offer still stands. I'll let you think about it." Alucard vanished into the darkness. This left Integra again speechless. Integra remembers that day well for it seems so long ago. Now she sits in a padded room. All she has now is time and all she can think about is that offer Alucard made her. It's nighttime now and Integra gets ready for bed unaware that her servant is watching her every move. He is waiting for the right moment to make his presents made known to Integra for he has slowly grown attached to his master. He hides in the shadows watching his master, as she gets ready for bed. Integra has been having dreams about Alucard lately and, she hates to admit, she misses his presents for she always feels protected around him. Integra also feels something else when Alucard is there with her. She feels love, passion, and a sense of melting on the inside. Do I really feel this way about him? Integra wonders about this each and every night. She has a fight within herself for one part of her says yes I love him and want to be with him every waking moment, but there is another part of her that says why would a vampire have feelings at all. Alucard has witnessed this struggle in the heart of his master. He is willing to wait a little bit longer for he has watched centuries go by in a blink of an eye. We now see Integra back at the Hellsing manor. "What am I doing back here?" She looks around to see Alucard standing before her. Integra is all that he can say. Integra starts to blush at the smooth sound of his voice. He comes up behind her and rests his head on her shoulder. "A-Alucard what are you doing?" her heart is pounding hard in her chest as he puts his long arms around her. "I am only doing what you asked me to do." He puts his mouth on her neck and traces her vein with his tongue, but just as he bites her she wakes up screaming out his name. Alucard immediately comes out of the shadows and holds Integra in his long arms. Integra looks at Alucard and puts her arms around him as well. The vampire is relieved that the feelings that Integra has for him are finally starting to show up. Integra then realizes that she is no longer dreaming. She pushes herself away from Alucard. "What are you doing here?" "I came because you called out to me, master." He sounded, as innocent as a child when he said this, and Integra knew why he was here now. He was here for the answer to his question that plagued her mind for so long now. "Integra, I want to know what you have decided." "I-I need more time to think about it." "Integra you have had all the time in the world to decide. I can't wait much longer." Integra thought about it. She would be stronger than she had ever been as a human girl, and she could spend all of an eternity with the one that her heart was screaming about every night in her dreams. There are so many positive outcomes to this how can I not go through with it. "My mind is made up Alucard, and my answer is...She could see the tension building in his eyes...my answer is yes, I want to do this and I just realized that I wanted to all along. She ran up to Alucard and put her arms around him. Alucard took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her. "I am going to take you somewhere else." He covered the both of them with his red trench coat and they passed through time and space to land in a dark room with a big bed and no windows. The only light was that of the candles. "I want you to be comfortable when I do what I must." "I understand, but where are we?" "We are back at the Hellsing house in my chambers." "I've never been in here before." "That's because you would be the only other one who has ever seen this place." Alucard then took Integra's hand and led her to the bed. "Now this is going to be painful, but only for a little bit." As he said this he slowly lowered Integra onto the bed and soon after he joined her. Alucard then cleared the hair away from Integra's neck and began to trace the vein with his tongue feeling it pulsate as he touched it. Unable to hold back any longer he sinks his sharp k-9s into her skin. Integra winces as the sharp pain begins to travel through her entire body. After what seemed like forever Integra's heart beat got very faint. Alucard then bit his lip open and kissed Integra. Integra greedily drank Alucard's blood. "Now you are mine for all of eternity." "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
